


You are Water, I found my Oasis

by Hayleekins



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute Girlfriends, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Slightly suggestive at the end, i am not a fashion designer, warning: they're cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayleekins/pseuds/Hayleekins
Summary: What's the point of dating a fashion designer if there isn't free clothes involved? (And kisses. You can't forget the kisses.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what it is about studying that gives me inspiration to write more Alyanette, but here it is! Inspired from a thought I had last week about how great it would be to date a girl because of all the extra clothes you get to "borrow". The rest just sort of happened. I need more Alyanette in my life. PS. I am not a fashion designer as much as I may wish, so I'm sorry if my dress design sounds like crap haha. Enjoy xo

“You’re dating me for your closet, aren’t you?” Marinette asked, watching with amusement as another garment goes flying out of her closet. There is a muffled _ooh!_ sound as the individual inside the closet throws yet another shirt into the growing pile on the floor. Marinette shakes her head affectionately, but calls out, “You know you’re going to have to clean up this mess when you’re done!”

“Mess?” Alya calls, emerging from the closet with three different dresses around her shoulders. “You call this a mess? I call it a masterpiece. It’s beautiful. Honestly Marinette, your clothes are so pretty I can’t stand it!” Marinette’s cheeks turned pink while a smile tugged at her lips. The journalist had never really been one for fashion and style. Sometimes Marinette truly wondered how her girlfriend managed to dress herself in the morning. It was almost infuriating, how Alya had no interest in fashion and yet always managed to look _cool_. She’d wear the same plaid shirt for three days straight and Marinette was honestly convinced it was a Look  TM.   Of course, it was impossible to be dating an up and coming fashion designer without picking up _some_ interest in clothing. And Alya wasn’t the kind of girl who dated half-ass.

“Oooh this one is so pretty!” Alya was holding up the blue maxi dress that Marinette had made last summer. Marinette touched the fabric softly remembering the inspiration behind it. She and Alya had been at the beach. Alya was walking through the water, looking like a glorious water vixen emerging from the depths to take her next lover. Marinette had been transfixed by the way the water licked the other girl’s body, and how _ethereal_ Alya looked with the sun glinting off the waves and casting a halo around the girl. Marinette had to dig her sketchbook out of her sand-filled bag, had to capture the idea that the visual in front of her inspired.

And thus the dress was born. It had taken a lot of work to make the dress look like a cresting wave without looking too tacky, but eventually Marinette created something she could be proud of. It was unfortunate that Marinette never wore it. If only she hadn’t made it with a certain figure in mind, a figure that Marinette definitely didn’t possess. She supposed she could have given it to Alya as a gift, which was something the designer had done many times before. There was just something… intimate about this particular outfit. While it didn’t look any different than a normal dress, the inspiration behind the creation was something more intimate than Marinette was ready to admit.

There’s just something special about the dress that caused Marinette to realize she was in love with her best friend. Of course, the dress didn’t directly cause the realization, but every time Marinette worked on the garment, her thoughts would stray to the woman who inspired it. The goddess from the sea who caused Marinette’s chest to tighten. She got so distracted thinking about Alya while making this dress that she pricked her finger thirty times more than she usually did. She was surprised she didn’t actually stain it with blood.

It was while staring at the finished product, the one that was specifically designed with Alya’s figure in mind, that Marinette was forced to admit that she was in love with her best friend. And not just the _your-my-best-friend_ kind of love. Well, _also_ that kind of love. But more than that. The kind of love that caused her heart to beat faster, that filled her with want and need, that made her eyes linger on the other girl’s lips, on the touch of her skin, on the curve of her body…

“Hello? Earth to Marinette?” Alya was waving a hand in front of Marinette’s face, still clutching the dress. The Dress. The dress that told so much.

“It’s yours!” Marinette blurted, feeling her face heat up. Alya, while used to Marinette’s outbursts, still managed to look a little surprised. “T-the dress. It’s, ah, it’s yours,” Marinette amended, giggling in her nervousness. Why was she nervous around Alya? The girl had been her best friend for two years, her _girlfriend_ for just under a month. A fact that Marinette still couldn’t believe sometimes. But she hasn’t been nervous around her best friend since their first date. She shouldn’t be nervous now.

“Don’t be silly girl, I couldn’t possibly take this.” Alya said, and yet she held the dress up to her body once more, examining the size. “I mean one of the pros of dating a girl is sharing clothes, of course, but I couldn’t possibly take something you put so much work into. It’s beautiful, and it would look really nice with your eyes!”

“No, it’s _yours_ ,” Marinette said again, before taking a deep breath. “I made it for you. Months ago. It- it was always supposed to be yours.” Alya blinked at her for a minute, before a large smile broke out on her face.

“Seriously?! Ohmygod Marinette this is amazing! It’s so pretty! But, why didn’t you give it to me before? It was just sitting at the back of your closet?” Marinette knew that Alya didn’t mean to pry, it was just a part of who she was, something which Marinette loved about the girl. She took another deep breath. Well, here goes nothing.

“It’s a special dress, Marinette said softly, fingering the soft folds on the dress that simulated crashing waves. “You inspired it. One day on the beach. You were… so beautiful. You just looking like you belonged among the waves. It was natural, it was beautiful. And, uh, that was when I realized. That I love you.” Marinette finally dared to look Alya in the eye, and was met with the tender, wide-eyed caramel stare. It was the first time Marinette had actually said it, outside of their friendship. This was the first _romantic_ ‘I love you’ that either girl had said. Marinette temporarily panicked that she had said it too soon, but Alya was quick to prove her wrong.

“Oh Mari,” Alya said softly, closing the distance between the two girls. The kiss was tender and powerful, filled with so much passion that it nearly knocked Marinette off her feet. Alya pulled back after a moment to murmur softly, “I love you too Marinette. God, I love you so much.”

Marinette pulled her girlfriend back again, kissing her senseless. When they did finally part, both girls were out of breath, chests heaving. Marinette was gulping in air like she was drowning, but if she was drowning in Alya then god it was worth it. The journalist pulled away though, holding the dress up for inspection.

“It really is beautiful Marinette,” She said softly. “Thank you. I can’t wait to wear it.”

“Want to see the best part?” Marinette asked, giggling softly. Alya loved the dress. Alya loved _her_. She was walking on sunshine. Marinette stepped closer to the dress, folding up one of the ruffles to show the hand-stitched signature that she placed on every design – except this one was a little bit different than the rest. Instead of just having Marinette’s name, the stitched pattern also included a small heart and Alya’s name. _Marinette <3 Alya_. It was barely there, just like all of Marinette’s signatures, but when Alya ran her hand across the seam, she could trace her fingers along the letters.

“It’s supposed to be right above your heart. That way you’d always know how much I love you,” Marinette couldn’t look her girlfriend in the eye, she was blushing too furiously. Was that too corny??? Alya was sure to laugh at her…

Of course, Alya would never do such a thing. The girl gasped before throwing her arms around Marinette’s shoulders, crushing her in a hug. “It’s perfect,” She breathed, kissing Marinette’s cheek. They stayed like that for a minute, just enjoying each other’s company in silence. “I always knew that dating a fashion designer would have its perks. Here I thought there would be a lot more nude modeling, but I guess getting free clothes is also a plus.” Alya winked at her, dissolving into laughter as Marinette poked her sides.

“If you wanted to do some nude modeling, I’m sure we could arrange something,” Marinette teased, choosing not to point out how there was generally a lack of naked modelling involved in fashion designing. “Would you like to start now?” Marinette asked, enjoying the blush that developed on her girlfriend’s cheeks and the look of surprised desire that glinted in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> If I get enough inspiration I may just start an Alyanette April series. Maybe after I finish my finals because I NEED TO FOCUS. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed! Comment what you think of this story :*


End file.
